Cosmo
Cosmo Rocket is Captain Phoneix's best friend and a supporting character in the episode Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. Background Cosmo lived back on his home planet, Ratox with his mother. He helped his struggling mother with the family restaurant because ever since Mrs. Rocket divorced her husband, it has been hard for her to run the family business lonely. Cosmo decided to take some time off from school to help his struggling mother. He was very helpful to his mother, however, that didn't earn them enough to pay the bills and save the family restaurant from closure. While Cosmo was getting the mail, the next day, he spotted a flyer on a telephone pole. It was a help wanted flyer for a co-chef. Cosmo thought if he takes the job, he'll be paid with a large fortune since the boss is Empress Turmoil. Before leaving his home planet, Cosmo gave his mother a large hug as a matter of affection towards his mother. He got Turmoil's ship and blasted back to the Nebula where he began his job as the ship's co-chef. During his time at the Nebula, he met and befriended Captain Phoneix who defended him when the other workers mistreating him. Personality Along with Phoneix, Cosmo, Galexia, and Andromeda were against Turmoil when they began to work for Turmoil. Cosmo was a very kind, caring, and a brave young man who has a strong sense of adventure. He is an intelligent teenager who enjoys the wonders of space. While working at his mother's restaurant, school, and the Nebula, Cosmo is tremendously hard-working, independent, and responsible. No matter what job he has, he will do everything he can to get that job and get the money he needs for his family and friends. Cosmo doesn't just work for the money, he works for the safety and happiness of space creatures around the galaxy. When Cosmo left his home planet and went to the Nebula for his job, he was shown to be very anxious and distressed about being on his own. Luckily, Cosmo was comforted by a kind Captain Phoneix who posed as a fatherly figure while he was on the Nebula. Just like Phoniex, Cosmo is a master cook, inventor, and sailor. But Cosmo is a master at navigation and that's from studying geography when he was school. As demonstrated in the episode, Cosmo was shown to be technologically skilled with the computers on Hugo's space cruiser. At the end of the episode, Cosmo was shown to have a fun-loving and brotherly side by the way he gave Hugo, a friendly pat on the back and a thumbs up. He enjoys spending time with his family and friends. Physical appearance Cosmo is a slender and handsome teenager with brown hair tied in a ponytail. His primary outfit is a yellow shirt with a blue jacket. He wears black pants with a teal belt and black boots that give him the ability to hover. Appearances The Nature Dragon: The Series The Space Adventure Cosmo is seen with Captain Phoneix when he was an introduction about Dark Heart. After finishing, the introduction, Phoneix, and Cosmo went back to the kitchen and got back to work. After Hugo was sent to be devoured by Isidore, Phoneix, Cosmo, Galexia, and Andromeda were sitting in the same seats in the arena. Along with Phoneix and the girls, Cosmo was worried about Hugo’s safety. Luckily, Hugo defeated Isidore with help from Shere and Xiao. Cosmo was amazingly stunned by Hugo’s bravery and cleverness. It inspired him and the others to help Hugo defeat Turmoil and save Earth. They freed Hugo, Shere, and Xiao from the dungeon and equipped the space cruiser with a phasoid cannon. After doing that, they made their way to the launch bay to stop Turmoil and warn Earth about the invasion. Unfortunately, Turmoil stopped the gang where she cruelly taunted the gang on how weak the space cruiser was. Saros, Apollo, Atlas, Orion, and Titania defected from Turmoil to help Hugo. After Turmoil blasted into space, Hugo and the gang blasted after Turmoil. Cosmo helped Hugo guide the way to Turmoil by using the computers on his ship. They successfully found and along with Saros and the gang, Cosmo was launched into space to fight Turmoil's invaders. After Turmoil's death, the gang was transported into Commander Vulcan's ship where Hugo was awarded a medal for his meritorious conduct to the galaxy. Vulcan promised to grant Hugo any of his requests and one of them was to make Cosmo and the others members of his team. Cosmo was delighted to be on Hugo's team and he knew that he can make his mother even prouder by protecting the galaxy. He subsequently went to Hugo's party.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sailors Category:Chefs Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Businesspeople Category:Pilots Category:Inventors Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Characters who fly Category:TV Animation characters Category:Servants